Kathia
' Kathia Rittevon' is a 17-year-old upperclass girl from Windfall and heir to the huge corporation, Rittevon Construction Company Inc., which sells dragon-material products and uses its slaves for the physical work of cleaning up disasters and building buildings. She allied herself with Jason to build their own city for humans, which they would then use to reach out to refugee camps across the continent of Rudvich and recruit supporters to build their army to overthrow the dragons in Windfall. Her birthday is in the late summer. Personality Being your typical human supremacist, Kathia looks down on dragons as nothing more than beasts of burden, food, pests, and animals whose hides need to be ripped off to make clothing and fashion-wear. In short, they are inferior to her and should always remain in that status. But then she started to hate them as well after the event in which slaves broke free and killed many humans, including her parents. Vowing to avenge her family, Kathia dedicated herself to becoming a dragonslayer and learning combat skills and magic so that she could punish and kill the dragons around the world and bring back the slavery system, which her society prospered from. As a slavemaster, Kathia loves to boss her slaves around and work them hard until they're completely exhausted. She's generally nice to her fellow humans, but when confronted with her enemies and dragon sympathizers, she'll be rude to them. Other than that, Kathia has a fondness for dogs, cats, and jewelry and a dislike for bugs and perverts. She's also prideful, determined, and persistent to win. She loves to be right and feel smart and hates being proven wrong. Abilities Still a beginner at the whole dragon-hunting thing, Kathia only knows the basic sword techniques, novice archery skills, and a few basic magic spells. The Beginner's Guide to Magic From the beginner's spell book, she practices the plant-blessing spells which repels harmful insects and ensures the plants the magic is cast on are healthy. The calming aura makes her relax and the anti-anxiety chant removes her anxiousness; when both are combined together the effects makes her even more relaxed. The dream recall spell lets her recall a dream she'll remember after waking up and lets her know about herself. The no-wind spell stops non-magical wind from blowing through the small portion of the area around her. The magical writing spell causes a writing tool to come to life and write down everything that Kathia says. The levitation spell makes the objects she cast on fly around on her will. The book-blessing spell makes books last longer and more durable. And lastly, Kathia can make blessed water by putting clean water into a container and casting white energy magic into this. Once drunken, the blessed water will purify the body of mild diseases and hexes, heal internal injuries that aren't too severe, and power up the user's magic energy. Elemental Spell book Magic The first spell she learned from that spellbook is the bubble barrier. It is a thin watery barrier that protects Kathia from most kinds of magic, but breaks when strong physical attack hits it. The next spell she learns is the burning touch spell, which allows Kathia to cover parts of her body in flames. When she touches something, the flames would burn it. Necromancy So far, the only spells Kathia knows in the necromancy department is how to see and summon ghosts. Self-Taught Magic Although Kathia didn't learn about the healing spell from any spell book, she uses what she's thought about white magic energy and channels it to her wounds to heal. The fire aura was made the same way with the theory on magic energy. Story Night of the Spell The RP starts off with the Rittevon Inc. construction division using dragon slaves, both owned and borrowed from the local neighborhood, to clean up the broken down light poles, fences, trees, and debris caused by the hurricaune storm. They even repair the homes while doing so. Kathia is there working as an intern manager who oversees the work going on and whips the slaves into getting the job done faster. After nightfall, the human workers return home and the slaves are brought over to the Rittevon's slave shed. Kathia tells her mother about her day until suddenly the slaves go on a riot. Her father goes to quell the rebellion; but to his surprise, his gun fails to shoot out a bullet. Then immediatly, one of the dragons eats him, much to Kathia and her mother's horror and shock. The two attempt to make a getaway in the limousine while the girl sees the destructive chaos going around in her neighborhood, but then a thrown debris torn from one of the houses blocks their way. The buttler driver gets eaten and the daughter and mother pair escape on foot. They almost made it together to the city's outskirts, but tragically Mrs. Rittevon gets burned to death by a fireball. Kathia cries out to her mom before she gets taken away to safety by a man. In the woods, Kathia cries to herself and mourns the death of her parents. Fayt notices her and asks if she's hurt, but the girl gets scared thinking that he was going to killer and cries louder. Three men passing by sees them and attempts to attack and chase out the hybrid, but Fayt defends himself and tells them that he was just a mechanic. Kathia calms down just a little bit and tells him about her parents' death and the dragon rampage going on. Everybody feels sorry for her and Fayt asks if she needs any assistance walking. The girl says she's fine and walks on over to te refugee camp alone. To Become a Dragon Slayer The next day, Kathia eats breakfast when she sees other people around her grieving about the tragedies last night that took away their loved ones. She gets angered with hate for the dragons that did this to them and to her and vows to get revenge on them. She makes her way over back to her mansion and digs out the sword and shield that has been passed down through her family for generations. Soon, she finds a mage using magic to rebuild the city. She asks him if he could teach her, but he turns her down. Kathia walks away, huffs and thinks about teaching magic to herself. Then she goes back to the forest and kills two dragons: a dragonet and a pygmy. Then she finds Darkness sleeping and tries to kill her, but the dragoness wakes up and fights back to defend herself. The fight proves to be a tough; so after Kathia wounds Darkness, she attempts to flee and recover. But the dragoness chases her down and the fight resumes until Kathia deals the finishing blow to the dragoness. Thinking that Darkness is dead, the girl walks away feeling victorious about her first time killing an adult dragon. After she reaches the refugee camp, she gets taken to the hospital tent to have the wounds sustained in the fight treated. Later at night after Windfall is rebuilt, Kathia gets moved to a real hospital for better treatment. Next day after, her wounds get healed by a white dragon and she is dismissed from the hospital. She finds that Windfall's design has been downgraded from a modern city to a medieval one with roads being reduced a little in width and street technology removed. Kathia takes offense to all this. She comes across a bookstore and finds that they were now selling spell books, much to her joy as she can learn magic spells from them. Pretty soon, Jason bumps into her and two got into a short fight until a man comes along and settles the situation. They calm down and share their disapproval of the dragons trying to gain their trust by rebuilding the city after burning it down. Then they go inside the bookstore to take shelter from the rain cast by Nick, who's fighting Kai somewhere away from them. Kathia finds a beginner's guide to magic and purchases the book. After the rain stops, Kathia accompanies Jason to find the hunting store. They eventually get to it and purchase the fletching and arrows he needs as well as the guns to sell later and the gunpowder to use later. After putting the purchases into Jason's car, they go to the basketball where Kathia practices magic from the book. Once she's drained of magic energy, Jason teaches her how to use a bow and shoot arrows and then has her train in sword practice. After a long day, Jason takes her home in his car and the girl find her mansion has been changed just like the rest of the city. She's not fond of her home's ugly new look. Kathia knocks on the door to see if anybody's at her home. She finds Mrs. Merryweather, her maid, answering the door and the two share a heartfelt hug, glad to see that each other was still alive. Kathia tells her maid about her plans to kill every single dragon in the city, to which Mrs. Merryweather asks how she'll do it. Kathia says that she'll do it using magic and then the maid tells her that Mayor Esteed has legalized social rights for dragons and made it illegal to murder them. So Kathia plans to kill them outside cities, knowing that the law doesn't reach outside Windfall. Then she goes upstairs to her room and casts the Sleep Recall spell before she goes to bed. She dreams herself in a burning city where people are being attacked by dragons; a setting a resembles the event that took place two nights ago. She gets attacked by a vampire dragonet, but is saved by Jason who tosses her a sword to use. With it, her fear turns into vengeance and she kills the dragonet. The other dragons stop to see this before they all turn to attack her, but only to meet their ends by Kathia's devastatingly powerful magic. The people all gathered around her to cheer their mighty savior. Then the dream speaks to Kathia telling her that she is destined to bring power and prosperity back to mankind and ruin to all dragons. Kathia woke up, remembering her dream and feels inspired to make it true. She goes to her computer for some morning news and is shocked find that the dragons didn't stop at destroying cities; they're trying to finish the job by destroying refugee camps around the whole world. She also thinks the Aquarians are up to something sinister and thinks that their protection of the city is nothing more than a ruse. The girl plans to master her magic spells faster and then she goes downstairs for breakfast. After she eats, she goes outside to practice some more magic and then inside to practice the rest. Then she gives Mrs. Merryweather the beginner's guide to magic before she walks all the over to the bookstore. There she finds a spellbook on elemental magic and gets excited to learn spells that would actually kill the dragons. Colin, overhearing her, tells her that killing dragons in a simple manner won't work as they are masters at magic; she should learn about them first. So Kathia follows his advice and gets a book about the world's dragon breeds. She buys the two books and reads from the spell book to practice some elemental spells. She goes off into the forest and kills a purple dragon with an arrows. After cutting off the two antennae as her prize, she goes to a flora patch beside the river and practice her burning touch spell. This riles up the vines; so they pop out from the ground and attack her. Kathia fights them off before she flees away from them. She speculates that the vines belonged to a vine dragon. She returned to town with plans to buy some eye-wear protection and use the other spell book at home to heal. After getting back to Windfall, Kathia sees the A.D.R. Headquarters on fire and is amused at the speculation that a dragon ironically set building belonging to a dragon rights group. Then when the Aquarians come to put out the fire, it turns out that a mafia was behind the arson and were murdering the activists inside. The girl guesses that the A.D.R. probably ticked them off by supporting the dragons taking their revenge on the human race. After healing herself without learning how to, she purchases a horse and rides it home. Then later into evening, she meets Jason again, who's surprised to see her stallion. She brags about killing a purprle dragon before the man treats her to dinner at the Golden Pony Inn. While he's cooking, Kathia hears the police investigating the murder of the hotel's receptionist. Jason hears about it as well before cursing in disgust and talking about how he's going to make a human only colony someday where the criminals would be cracked down on without mercy. After dinner gets done, Kathia eats the food and is disappointed with the squirrel's bland taste, but is very satisfied with the vegetables. They decided to show each other their skills tomorrows before Jason escorts her home. Birth of Sundown In the morning, Kathia calls on her father's company, Rittevon Construction Company, Inc., and learned that it had closed down due to the Aquarians and other dragons taking over the construction of the city. This bad news puts the girl at despair as she can hardly eat the breakfast made by Mrs. Merryweather. Later that afternoon, she meets up with Jason in the back alley lot and they show each other their skills by hitting the targets. Then they go to a Domininan restaurant called King Bistro and discuss their plans for a human-only town and raising their citizens to be soldiers who will unite against the dragons and take back Windfall. To do so, they start with the refugee camp that Kathia originally stayed at and talked to Roderick the camp manager to get the camp further away from Windfall. After convincing the man to get the camp to move, everyone, including Kathia and Jason, pack up everything and move over to the base of Trident Mountain where they'll settle to build their city of Sundown. The next day, Kathia, Jason, and Roderick discuss material and methods to build their humans-only city. The girl suggests using every fire-resistance materials to fireproof the whole city. She plans to bring the Rittevon Construction Company back in business, so that they can be in charge of building the city. But they need lots of funds to do so as the best materials are expensive. Roderick suggests setting up a business in Windfall to get the money they need, but Jason is against the idea as he feels they don't need to boost the dragons' economy. However, Kathia supports Roderick's idea as the settlers haven't been trained yet to enter wild dragon-occupied ruins to raid materials and supplies. Then she prioritizes the order of what needs to be built with the new HQ of her father's company going first, the safety shelter second, and then everything else before they can close down business in Windfall. Jason adds in his own idea, which involves finding civilians from other refuges to migrate into Sundown and trade supplies with any survived city they find. The they discuss the scheduling of their classes with Kathia teaching magic first in the morning and Jason teaching archery in the afternoon. But Kathia wants to make an exception today as she needs to buy magic spell books to learn more spells and teach them to the settlers. Roderick suggests that she have a woman named Megan drive her to Windfall. The girl sees Megan and the woman is happy to take her there to get what she need. Once they reached the outskirts of the city, Kathia leaves Megan to wait outside, while she goes in to take a horse cab over to her mansion. There, she calls the staff members of her father's company and tells them to reinstate the business and move it to Sundown. Then she goes on her to the bookstore, when she finds three angry men ranting about the Aquarian's "hippy" firework that's trying to brainwash them into accepting dragons. Kathia takes her chance to invite them into Sundown and the men plan on living there after it gets built. Then she goes into the bookstore and buy all the necessary spellbooks. After that gets done, she purchases weapons and equipment at the hunting store and rides a horse carriage back to the entrance. Kathia gets back into the car with Megan and they ride away from Windfall to Sundown. Spinx the Necromancer On the way, Kathia sees Spinx and Azera righting each other. She gets Megan to stop the car, so that she can go and identify a potential ally out of the two. After the fight ends, Azera becomes injured and Spinx leaves. Kathia goes over to heal the swordsman and asks Azera to be one of the teachers at Sundown, but he declines. He also warns her to stay away from Spinx as he is an evil necromancer. Upon hearing Spinx's job, Kathia starts to develop an interest in necromancy. After Kathia tells Azera where Sundown is and he tells her how to contact him with his magic arrows, the girl returns back to the car and resume return to Sundown. Once they get there, Kathia gives the equipment to Jason before they go and eat lunch. Near the end of her lunch, she reads up spells she should teach her students before she is approached by Azera and a female companion who has amnesia. Kathia takes them to a truck where the girl gets herself some clothes. Then Kathia goes to teach her students magic until they run out of energy. Soon, a drake comes into camp and raid the food. Kathia, Jason and some archers go after it, but the drake uses its magic to defend itself and slow them down, thus successfully escaping. Suddenly, an arrow flies down towards Jason, Kathia tackles him down to save him, but ends up costing the life of Marcus, who was behind him. The girl realizes that Spinx was the one behind the attack and tells the group to leave now. They return to camp, where a swarm of carnivorous black birds attack the Marcus's body and reduce it to a skeleton. Azera also returns and casts a ring of fire to scare off the birds. He then turns the skeleton into a blue quartz, so that whoever loved the dead archer could keep him closer in memory. Kathia gives the quartz over to Marcus's grieving wife, who takes it and vows to always keep it close to her. Then Kathia returns back to her student and continues their break as she looks up more spells. Then at night, she casts her first necromancy spell and summons her parents. They praise her for bringing back the family's company, but also warn her to not fight against dragons as they need her alive. Kathia refuses to go with their words as she feels she needs to fight for the world. Then after she goes to sleep, she wakes up and finds a zombie snake in camp. She strikes it down, but then she is confronted by Spinx, who at first thinks of killing her. But then he decides to use her as a bait for someone he's after. His snake grabs Kathia and drags her down into his temporal plane. There, she finds a castle belong to the good side of Spinx and learns from him that she is being used as a bait against Axle. Then she goes to sleep in the guest room, where Elizabeth and Van guard her overnight. The next day, Kathia remembers that the temporal plane is where Spinx keeps all his undead and starts to suspect that everyone around here are his loyal minions pretending to be nice, so that she can lower her guard down and then get taken back into the real world as a hostage to use against Axle. The girl tries to escape Van's watch and go into the bathroom to escape from there, but the window is unable to be opened and the girl is still trapped in this castle. Kathia instead goes to the library to read a book, which she learns about the history of dragons from. Then Spinx visits her and gives her the means to escape the temporal plane using a orb and a piece of paper with the spell on it. Kathia takes them and realizes that the Spinx in this realm was truly good after all. Soon, the castle comes under attack. Van and Kathia leave for safety before Elizabeth takes her and leads the girl down to the room where the woman will perform a ritual to send Kathia home. But after the spell is initiated, they are attacked by two halflings who have killed Spinx and injured Van. Elizabeth fights them off, but is defeated as she is unable to use magic anymore after the spell. A revived Van reveals himself as a halfling, much to Kathia's disgust, and kills the halflings. The send-home spell is complete and Kathia is returned to the real world as Van fades out of existence. Kathia lands on Axle's back and tries to get away from him as she, a future dragon-slayer, doesn't want to associate with his kind. But he manages to catch up to her anyway and inquires where she came from. After bitterly telling him how she got captured by Spinx and how she escaped with the help of his good side. Then the pygmy-turned girl approaches Kathia and tells her about Azera, who had gotten injured and is on his way to Trident Mountain to find Spinx. After Axle leaves in fear of the mercenary's name, Kathia volunteers to go save Azera, even knowing that it would put her at risk of being captured by Spinx again. She enlists the help of two ghosts, one to watch over the girl and one to help lead her to Azera. Relationships Axle - Though Kathia respects him for his compassion towards humans, she is above befriending him as she puts her goals of humanity's revenge before him. Azera - A man whom Kathia saved after he got attacked by Spinx. She plans to use him later for missions that would help develop Sundown. Colin - A young man that Kathia met at the bookstore. She distrusts him and suspects Colin to be a dragon sympathizer. Darkness - A dragoness that Kathia once fought and took her hate on. Kathia think she's killed her after the fight. Fayt - At first Kathia thought he was a dragon coming to kill her until a group of men came over and mistakes him for a guy wearing a costume, which the girl took up that belief about Fayt. Jason - A friend and trusted ally who works together with Kathia to bring down the dragons. Spinx - An evil man that Kathia is warned about and dreads. Category:Humans Category:Villains